


plant

by lkarl



Series: coffee,tea,plant [2]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Short
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lkarl/pseuds/lkarl
Summary: damie短篇1則另一篇coffee & tea的收尾但各篇皆可獨立閱讀
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: coffee,tea,plant [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015615
Kudos: 3





	plant

志工最初在養老中心服務時，他被分配到的對象是那位住在走廊盡頭房間的住戶。

養老中心的其他人私底下稱呼那位住戶為「英國女士」，因為那位女士是這養老中心裡唯一一位英國人。

志工的工作很簡單，基本上就是在每周固定的時間為英國女士朗讀書籍。

雖然在這個科技日新月異的時代，許多作品早就都存在有聲書的版本，就算沒有，透過一些手機裡的軟體也能輕易地把文字轉換成聲音，但仍有許多老者比較喜歡有個人在身旁為他們朗讀的感覺，志工認為或許是因為這些老者想要的，其實是與人之間的連結跟陪伴吧。

在初次見到英國女士之前，志工便聽說了一些跟女士有關的事情，像是他對園藝情有獨鍾，以前當過園藝師跟開過花店。他的伴侶好像很早就過世了，現在似乎也沒有什麼親戚，幾乎從來沒有訪客來探望。他有一些奇怪的習慣，晚上睡覺時從不把房門關上，永遠都會留下一條小縫隙，另外他的浴廁裡的洗臉盆跟浴缸經常盈滿著水。

還有就是，他有一盆每天細心照料的盆栽。

第一次進到英國女士的房間時，志工便注意到了那個盆栽，放在屋內的小角落，那茂盛的翠綠卻仍引人注目。

英國女士的名字叫Jamie，他要志工直接叫他的名字就好，不要用女士稱呼他。

那天是志工初次做朗讀者的工作，在朗讀的過程中他因為緊張的關係結巴了幾次，讓他感覺有些挫敗，不過Jamie卻說他表現得不錯，甚至還開玩笑地說，志工只差沒有英國口音，不然就完美了。

志工後來成為了Jamie固定的朗讀者。

他注意到Jamie在聽他朗讀時，常常會看著左手無名指上的戒指。那戒指的樣式很簡單，一雙手捧著一顆心，心的上頭有著一個王冠，就這樣而已，沒有其他昂貴的珠寶做裝飾。

志工想到其他人說過Jamie的伴侶很早就去世的事，那戒指或許跟那有關，但志工從來沒有多問。

只有一次，他進房門時剛好看到Jamie在照顧那盆植物，便趁機問了那植物是不是有什麼特殊意義。

「曾經有人送給我一盆同樣的植物。」Jamie笑著說：「那人把心埋進了這植物的根部，然後交給了我。」

志工其實聽不太懂，但Jamie說這話時的語氣讓他感覺到自己似乎不該問這問題的，所以他趕緊將話題轉移到園藝技巧上頭。

而後的好幾天志工都在想，為何有人可以明明是笑著，語氣卻如此地哀傷。

隨著日子一天天地過，Jamie的健康狀態也越來越不好，某天得了感冒後，就再也沒有下床過。但志工仍舊固定地前往，坐在Jamie的床旁為他朗讀，還不時地確認Jamie的盆栽有好好被其他人照顧著。

有一天志工進房裡時，看到Jamie站在盆栽旁，嚇了一跳，趕緊上前關心Jamie的身體狀況，要他不要勉強自己，但Jamie卻說他今天感覺好很多了，想要坐在椅子上聽志工朗讀。

志工順了Jamie的要求，但在結束時還是要Jamie快點回床上休息。

隔天他接到了養老中心的電話，說Jamie過世了。

Jamie剛入住養老中心時簽署了由中心為他辦理後事的同意書，所以他的喪禮跟遺物都交由養老中心來處理。雖然Jamie本身沒有什麼遺物，但在下葬之前卻也鬧了一些風波，原因是他們發現Jamie一直戴在手上的戒指不見了。

志工為此跟養老中心的人吵了起來。他看過Jamie看著戒指的神情，知道Jamie是多麼地珍視那枚戒指，就這樣不見了志工怎樣都不能接受，但他的抗議沒有什麼用，最後他只好要求要把那盆Jamie生前細心照料的植物改種到墳墓旁，養老中心的人答應了。

Jamie的喪禮如期進行，只有志工跟養老中心的人參加，這是志工第一次參加不是自己親戚的喪禮。

喪禮後，他從養老中心的人手中接過盆栽，拿著小鏟子在Jamie的墳旁挖了個小坑。

在把植物從盆子裡頭連根拿起來的時候，他看到了一個閃亮的東西在植物的根部。

是那枚Jamie一直戴著的戒指。

那枚以雙手奉上加冕之心的戒指。

志工看著埋在根部的戒指，似乎突然懂了。

他沒有動那戒指，而是小心翼翼地把植物的根連同戒指一起埋入土裡。

然後為這位英國女士做了最後一次的朗讀。

會變成灰燼，但情感在焉，  
會化作塵土，但愛生其中。

**Author's Note:**

> *註  
> 最後一段的詩節錄自<超越死亡的永恆之愛> 奎維多(Quevedo)-著/陳黎‧張芳齡-譯


End file.
